Beach Love Getaway
by Ability King KK
Summary: A trip to the beach is nice, but private time at the beach is better. Ash and Anabel want that private time without a certain Sinnoh Elite messing it up for them. Abilityshipping, SatoLila


…**How long has it been since I've written or posted anything dealing with Abilityshipping? I feel bad for neglecting it. Luckily, I've got some motivation for writing out this one-shot!**

**-:-**

The crystal blue waves rolled the edge of sandy beach as the sun's bright light illuminated everything within sight. Wild Pokémon, whether they were Flying-types like Wingull or Water-types like Krabby, frolicked through the sands with the Pokémon of some of the trainers who had decided to visit the beach. A certain raven-haired, tan-skinned trainer, who was wearing a pair of red swim trunks, watched as his Pikachu ran over to play with some of the other Pokémon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice from behind.

The boy turned to see a lavender-haired girl his age, who was wearing a lavender one-piece swimsuit. She released her Espeon from its Poké Ball so it could play as well.

Giving her a grin, he responded. "I don't know, Anabel. I mean, I've seen sights that were much more beautiful than this."

Anabel blushed a bit at what he said, especially since he was looking right at her when he said. With a smile, she walked over to him and held onto his arm.

"You really know how to compliment a girl, don't you, Ash?" questioned the maiden, laying her head on Ash's shoulder.

"You deserve every compliment, Anabel," he replied, making the girl giggle softly.

"Any chance you two could stop your flirting and help me carry this?" questioned a voice, which sounded annoyed.

Turning around, Ash and Anabel saw that the voice belonged to a tall man with shoulder length purple hair, purple-tinted glasses, and a pair of maroon swim trunks. He was giving the two teens a deadpan look and in his arms were beach towels, a large umbrella, and a couple of beach chairs. Ash and Anabel hurried over to lessen his load.

"We're sorry, Lucian, but I thought Will was helping you," said Anabel, looking up at her eldest brother.

The Sinnoh Elite clenched his teeth as he glared in a certain direction. "He was, but it seems there was a more important matter for him to deal with."

Looking in the direction Lucian was looking, the young couple couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sight of the masked Indigo Elite, who was wearing a pair of white swim trunks, flirting with some of the female beach goers.

"…Has he no shame?" wondered Anabel with a sigh.

"Apparently not," muttered Lucian, glaring at his younger brother.

"You should have known he was going to do something like this, Lucian," said a feminine voice.

The three turned to see a beautiful, large-breasted, redheaded woman wearing a pair of glasses and a black two-piece bikini that really showed off her curves.

"But Lorelei! I thought he'd at least stop this nonsense for a day, at least!" stated the bookworm.

Lorelei and Anabel gave Lucian a deadpan look, as if to say "for someone so smart, you're an idiot if you believed that." It was then that Will sauntered over.

"So how's my happy family doing this fine summer, beach-going day?" he questioned, earning a glare from his brother.

"It would be fine if I didn't have to make sure you didn't do something stupid, Will. It's bad enough that I have to make sure Ash does nothing inappropriate to our little sister, I don't need you adding to my trouble!"

Will gave off a grin. "And I can tell you're doing a great job at it too! There's just one problem. Where is Ash and Anabel?"

Lucian whipped his head around to where the two teens were previously, only to find them gone. Lorelei hid a smirk as she had seen the two teens leave while Lucian was busy with Will and didn't say anything about it. She figured Ash and Anabel deserved some time alone without her husband threatening death to his sister's boyfriend. Now all she had to do was keep Lucian away from them, which might be difficult if the pulsing vein on his forehead was any indication.

It didn't help that Will kept egging him on with talks of possible nieces or nephews. This was going to be a long day.

-:-

"So where exactly are we going, Anabel?" asked the raven-haired trainer.

"We're going to a spot where Lucian won't find us. It's out of the way, so no one really knows it's here," explained the lavender-haired maiden.

The two made their way across the beach towards the rocky outcrop. Carefully, they climbed up and over the rocks and reached an alcove, free of people and shone with sparkling sand.

"Whoa…"

"I know. Whenever I come to the beach, I always come here when I need time to myself," stated Anabel.

"D-Do you want me to leave then?" asked Ash, scratching the back of his head.

Anabel let out a giggle as she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him close. "No. I want you here. This can be our place now."

Ash returned the hug. He then lifted her in his arms, making her let out a squeak of surprise, and made his way over towards the water. He then threw the girl into the brink. Letting out a laugh, he didn't notice the small glare he was getting from the wet girl.

"So you think this is funny?" muttered Anabel.

The next thing Ash knew was that he took a huge splash of water to his face. Looking over at his girlfriend, he found her to be giggling up a storm.

"Oh it's on now!"

Ash tackled Anabel into the water and the two started a splash war. The two had so much fun that they had lost track of time.

"Ash, we should probably head back. Otherwise, Will and Lucian might start getting worried."

"You're probably right, Anabel. Let's go then."

Ash and Anabel left the alcove and made their way back to the main beach to find Lucian, Will, and Lorelei. When they found them, they were surprised by what they saw. While Lorelei was sitting in a beach chair, reading a book, and Will was once again flirting with women, what surprised them was seeing Lucian bound and gagged with a an extra large beach towel.

"Um, Will? Why is Lucian tied up like that?" asked Anabel as she watched her eldest brother struggle.

"Huh? Oh, he wanted to do something stupid, so Lorelei decided to keep him in place so you and Ash could have some alone time," replied the masked esper with a grin.

The young girl turned to the Ice-type trainer with a smile. "Thank you, Lorelei!"

Lorelei returned the smile. "You're welcome, Anabel."

Ash watched in amusement as Anabel turned to her brother and started to scold him for his behavior. He couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You know, he's only like that when it comes to Anabel's well-being," spoke Will in a quiet voice. Ash didn't even see him move.

"But Anabel can take care of herself just fine," replied Ash.

"True, but it's sort of a big brother thing to be protective of their little sisters," explained Will with a smirk.

"I would never do anything to Anabel and you don't act like that."

"That's because I know you would never hurt Anabel. Don't worry though, Ash. You've got me and Lorelei on your side, so your relationship with Anabel won't be endangered by a psycho bookworm."

Ash laughed at the nickname Will had for his brother. He looked back at Anabel and smiled. So what if he risked getting killed by a "psycho bookworm" for being her boyfriend? He was Ash Ketchum. He's been in life or death situations before. Besides, being with Anabel was definitely worth the risk.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Some summertime romance between Ash and Anabel, with some Will, Lucian, and Lorelei thrown in as well. Don't forget to review and say what you thought!**


End file.
